The present invention relates to a device with automatic feeder for driving ribbon-mounted screws.
Conventional electric screwing tools are equipped with an automatic feeder that is adapted to work with screws that are mounted side by side on a ribbon made of a material such as plastics: in conventional loaders, the first screw to be driven is usually kept aligned with the screwing tool by acting on the second screw: usually the second screw is kept aligned by means of a tip element which, when the loader is pressed towards the part into which the screw must be driven, is in turn pressed against the tip of the second screw: it is thus impossible to drive the last screw at the end the ribbon (as there is nothing that could keep it aligned).
Moreover, in conventional loaders, in order to reach the region where the ribbon slides and to adjust the driving depth and the length of the screw it is necessary to act on elements that must be operated with wrenches or in any case to carry out operations that require a considerable waste of time.